A New Enemy Appears!!! Hotaka Katsuka v. Akame no Nishiki
The Enemy Appears One day on a routine walk around his village Hotaka notice's a unknown ninja walking down the path toward his village so he decides to investigate what is going on and what this unknown man wants from his village. "hey you what are you doing there" yells Hotaka at the unknown ninja as he walks down the path toward his location. Nishiki sighed. He was really losing his touch if he had let some brash young thing notice him. Now it looked like conflict were unavoidable unless the person was threatened. "None of your business, boy. Now move on and let your betters do their work." Hotaka couldn't believe that someone he didn't even know was giving him lip so he yelled back "it is my business when you are in the limits of my village so state your business or pay the consequences" said Hotaka as he got in a battle ready position. Oh great. thought Nishiki. Now I have to waste my time on some random shinobi I don't even know. Let's hope this finishes him quickly. Casually, as if he were merely waving his hand to emphasize a point, Nishiki began talking. "You see, I..." while from the palm of his hand a compartment snapped open and poisoned senbon shot out, hoping to catch the person off guard. He saw the senbon coming just in time to side roll out of the way and throw two shuriken at the unknown shinobi before he had time to react. "I hope you know how to dodge as well as you try to sneak attack someone" thought Hotaka as his shuriken headed right for the man. Nishiki sighed, and watched as the two shuriken flew through the air at him. With a wave of his hand, he knocked the two away. Luckily this guy doesn't know I'm a puppet and my body is made of wood. I'll make him think I'm invulnerable. "As you see, I'm invulnerable to all attack. Your shuriken, though they caught me on my arm, didn't penetrate or make me bleed. You have no hope of victory, little one." Hotaka thought to himself that he was trained by his master to notice patterns of speech to hear hints of lies or decite and as he listened he knew it was lie he just had to find out where his weak spot was. "ok mr.invulnerable I call your bluff" said Hotaka as he did a series of hand signs and sent a barrage of fireballs toward the shinobi using his phoenix flower jutsu. Aw, great. Just my luck to get a human lie detector. thought Nishiki, as he jumped up and into a nearby tree to avoid the fireballs that had earlier been launched at him. He observed the boy, his hand hovering over a summoning seal. If he's just a fire user, then Kyu'ao can take him out easily. Hotaka was surprised at how fast the man had moved out of the way of the attack but he had to stay focused so he could come up with a plan luckily the opponent didn't know of his kekkei genkai so he decided to keep using fire techniques until needed otherwise. "don't think beating me will be that easy here I come" he said as he jumped into the air did the needed hand signs and shot a giant fireball at the tree the shinobi was in using the fireball jutsu. Making Waves As I suspected. He really is nothing but a plain old fire user. Nishiki grinned as he unsealed his human puppet Kyu'ao Ashisoen. With a flick of his finger, a large dragon made of water shot out of Kyu'ao's sword extinguishing the fireball and continuing on to strike the other shinobi. Hotaka had known if he had used fire the whole time his opponent would think tht he could only use fire now it was time to show off his skills "I know what you are thinking and you are wrong" he yelled as he did the hand signs to use water wall to block the dragon from hitting him. Oh ? He can use water jutsu as well ? But then theoretically speaking, there is a real possibility of him using a Kekkei Genkai that combines the two...dammit, Boil Release ! When the shinobi was blocking the dragon, Nishiki and Kyu'ao dropped to the ground. Kyu'ao then stabbed his sword into the ground, and a column of water erupted from under the shinobi, trapping him in it before skewering him. the thing it had skewered was a water clone that Hotaka had made in the water wall while the other guy was busy he also made a few other surprises he then began to run toward the man saying "so you know about boil release huh? well let me show you it's power" Hotaka said as he used fire style: firebird to send a bird shaped fire stream at Nishiki. Nishiki sighed before repeating his dragon of water with Kyu'ao, extinguishing the flame." You seem relatively good for someone from this weak village. May I know your name ?" He looked toward his opponent and told him "my name is Hotaka Katsuka of the Katsuka clan". "Katsuka Clan ? Sorry, never heard of them. Must be one of the small fry clans no one cares about." replied Nishiki, even as his hands moved and summoned Kinsei, his second human puppet. Immediately, Kyu'ao released a stream of mist from its mouth that covered the area around Hotaka, effectively cutting off his vision while letting Nishiki be aware of any threats to him from the mist. "what!?" yelled Hotaka as he was covered by the mist that the shinobi's puppet had sent out. "I won't let you get away with making fun of my clan like that you don't know anything about us" he said as he stood ready by doing a few hand signs and covering himself with a wall of corrosive goop waiting for a attack from his opponent. "That's the whole point. You're so unimportant I know nothing about you." said Nishiki, rolling his eyes, as Kinsei sent a wave of flame at the target. "I don't care what you think about me but I won't lose to you" he said as he used one of his most powerful water techniques the water release: great water shockwave to kill the flames and ride toward his opponent on the wave taking out his kunai and throwing two of them at the enemy as he rode toward him. "Gotcha." smirked Nishiki, as he made Kyu'ao repeat his column attack. The column would now instantly materiaize since Hotaka was on a waterbody himself, thus ensuring the jutsu's very hard avoidance level. Hotaka knew that he would probaly use the column jutsu again and even though it was a pretty strong jutsu it was too straight forward so he moved the wave out of the way of the column then then jumped off the wave a few feet away then called to the man "are you afraid to face me hand to hand is that why you use only your puppets come and face me like a man". "All right." replied Nishiki. "No puppets, no jutsu. Come and we'll start off our fistfight." The Real Fight Begins Hotaka takes his sword out of it's sheath and prepares for a real good fight against this unknown enemy. Nishiki smiled, rushing at Hotaka and making an open palm thrust aimed at his torso with his right hand. Hotaka knocked the shinobi's palm out of the way and aimed a punch at his face. As Hotaka moved to knock Nishiki's palm out of the way with his hand, a compartment on his hand flipped open and shot poisoned senbon at close range - since their hands were nearly contacting - into Hotaka, stopping him in his tracks. " Dear, dear. You'd do well to get that examined " In a swirl of black, Nishiki disappeared. Category:Role-Play Category:Derekmatthews33